


Mother's Day

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10909074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Nico and her siblings show their mom how much they love her for Mother's Day.





	Mother's Day

“Happy Mother’s Day, mom!”

When Mrs. Yazawa got back home, she was greeted by the sight of her children gathered around the door, each holding a flower in their hands. Nico was in the front with a red carnation in one hand and Cotaro being cradled in the other, the little brother also holding onto a red carnation, and Cocoro and Cocoa were on both sides of their big sister, each holding a red rose in their hands. And all of them wore a nice, big smile on their faces.

“Aww, thank you so much, all of you. You really are too sweet!” Mrs. Yazawa has had a long and frustrating day at work, but the moment she could see all of her children so happy together, all of her stress simply melted away. Accepting the flowers from each of their hands, she gladly gave each of them a nice, big hug.

Once Cocoa was released from the hug, she hurried to the kitchen and called out, while her mom was relieving Nico of having to carry a small child so she could hold him in her arms, “Mom, you gotta come look at what we’ve baked for you! We worked really hard on it, you know!”

Before Mrs. Yazawa could actually answer though, Cocoro immediately objected to it, quickly walked over to the kitchen to pull her sister out, saying in a hushed voice, “Cocoa-chan, it wouldn’t be that much of a surprise if she saw it right now, now would it? Besides, that’s dessert, we’re bringing it out AFTER she has dinner.”

“Aww, but we worked so hard on it…” Cocoa pouted and whined as she was led out of the kitchen by her older sister by her hand, far too eager for surprises.

Of course, Mrs. Yazawa would pretend that she didn’t hear any of that though. She knew how much her kids liked surprises, it wouldn’t be appropriate for her to know what it was already! Playfully rocking Cotaro a few times, and then giving him a kiss to the forehead before putting him back down, she announced, “Well, why don’t we have dinner now? I’m famished, and I smell some really tasty tonkatsu!”

“Right away!” Cocoro and Cocoa hurried along, panicking once they seemed to have realized that they completely forgot about getting the bowls and chopsticks out and eagerly trying to get everything finished setting up so their mom could sit down and eat. Even Cotaro hurried along and helped with what he could, carrying the chopsticks to the table, though he really wasn’t able to do much else, not with his miniature height and short legs.

With the other siblings getting busy now though, it left Mrs. Yazawa a bit of time alone with her eldest daughter, Nico, who seemed like she was going to go help in the kitchen until she placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. In a soft voice, one unlike how she would talk to the younger children, Mrs. Yazawa said, “You know, Nico-chan, you have been working really hard to take care of your little siblings, and I just want to say I really appreciate it.”

“Aww, mom, I’m just doing what I’m supposed to.” Normally Nico would always act quite conceitedly and take compliments as if they were expected, but with her mom, she’s always very modest about it. “I mean, you’re the one who goes to work every day to support all of us.”

“No, really, I mean it.” Mrs. Yazawa insisted, giving her a smile, “I really do feel guilty that I have so little time to spend with all of you, especially the younger ones, but just knowing that you are here in my place really does make me feel a lot more relieved. You have no idea how much it means to me.”

When Cocoro had seated Cotaro properly in his seat, and Cocoa had set up everything at the table, the energetic little sister called out, “Moooom! We’re all set up noooow! You can come to the table nooow!”

“Hehe, alright, we’re coming!” Mrs. Yazawa answered, and then turned back to Nico, lowered her voice again, handing her one of the red roses Nico’s sisters had given her, and said, “You do so hard to keep this household together, you’re almost like a mother too, Nico-chan. Hehe, so here you go, Happy Mother’s Day!”

“Mom… you’re too kind.” Nico smiled and blushed, a little bit embarrassed by something like this, but still happily accepted the red rose. Giving her mom a hug once again, she said, her eyes slightly teary, “I love you mom. Happy Mother’s Day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Admittedly I don't actually know when Mother's Day is in Japan, but I still felt like I should write something for today. I know I posted a fic around yesterday (or was it the day before?), and I would prefer to post no more frequently than a fic a week, but I wanna do something special for today. I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
